A Story of Vegeta & Bulma: What do you say?
by Lady Oceanstar
Summary: Vegeta & Bulma go through little hints of their life & wonder


What Do You Say By: Lady OceanStar 

"What do you say in a moment like this? When you can't find the words to tell it like it is Just bite your tounge & let your heart lead the way Lets get outta here What do you say?" 

Vegeta looked out the window at a book store he remembered from when Trunks was just a little boy. It was an adults book store & Vegeta remembered perfectly what happened. 

(flashback) 

Trunks & his father where now driving home from one of Trunk's football games. Trunks looked up to find a sign that had many X's on the front & turned to his father, "Daddy, what are all those X's for?" Vegeta said nothing, just looked up at the red light as it suddenly turned green. He decided to change the subject. "Your mother will be happy you won your game today, Trunks," said Vegeta as they drove right past. (end of flashback) 

"Stuck at a red light Outside an adult book store His son asked, "Daddy, what are all those X's for?" As the light turned green he changed the subject fast Started talking about football As they drove right past." 

Vegeta opened the door to find his wife's wonderful smile on her lovely face. He kissed her on the lips, a quick kiss as he hung his coat in the closet. Bra came down wearing a small straped shirt & a short skirt. Her mother rejected her wearing the outfit & Bra insisted she'd be fine. She convinced Bulma & jumped into a silver car with some of her friends. Bulma stepped out onto the porch & sighed. 

"What do you say in a moment like this When you can't find the words to tell it like it is. Just close your eyes & let your heart lead the way. Oh what do you say..." 

Bra & a couple of friends hung out at a party. They drank a couple of beers & Bra began to worry. She picked up the phone & called her mother. "Hello?" said Bulma. "Mom, please come & get me," sobbed Bra, "I'm so scared, Mom." Her mother could tell she had been drinking & got a bit worried herself. She stood up, grabbed her car keys, & jumped into her car. When she got there, her daughter was sitting on the front steps crying. She pulled her into her embrace & let her cry into her shoulder. "It'll be okay," said Bulma into her daughters ear, thinking of her own condition. 

"17 years old, she was out with her friends She was drinking at some party Till she was 3 sheets to the wind Her mama always told her she could call no matter what She was crying on th e front steps When her mom showed up...." 

Later that night, Bulma stared at herself infront of her mirror. Her face & eyes where both red & tears rolled down her cheaks. Vegeta, who was sitting on the bed, looked over at his wife in concern. Bulma took off the wig on her head to reveal a almost bald head. Vegeta got up & walked over to his wife & put his hand on her sholder as she began to cry. Vegeta knew that she was in pain. "Cancer, please god, no," she sobbed as she became in gulfed with tears. A tear rolled down Vegeta's face. 

"Sometimes you've got to listen to the silence Give yourself some time to think....." 

Vegeta cluched Bulma's hand as tears began to flow from his eyes. Bulma lay in a hospital room, trying to hold on. But, even Vegeta, knew she was tierd of trying. Trunks & Bra stood in the doorway whipping the tears from their blue eyes. Vegeta had heard her many nights before, talking about happy times that had happened to them in the past. She was also doing it every night. She looked at him once more, and said weakly, "I wanna go home......." Vegeta stared at her as tears began to fall from his eyes. She was gone now. He would never see her sweet smile looking at him, which would now haunt him for all eternity. The children in the doorway began to cry, flooding there emotions from their eyes. Vegeta kissed his wifes head one more time & walked over to his grieving children. They didn't seemed amazed when they saw his face. They both ran into his arms, crying into his shoulder & making him cry even more than before. "No, Mom," sobbed Trunks, "Please, I need you. Don't leave me." "Mom," cried Bra, "Please don't go, mom, we love you! Don't you see?" Vegeta looked down at both of his children. They were all he had left now. She was gone now, he knew that. How could he go on? Was there any reason to live now? Vegeta lead both of his children out of the room, & out of the hospital. 

Vegeta turned around and said, "Good-bye, my Bulma......" 

"Her every breath is weaker than the last & lately when she sleeps, she starts talking about the past... Her husband knows she's tierd of holding on... She looks at him & says "I wanna go home......" 

So what do you say in a moment like this? When you can't find the words To tell it like it is Just close your eyes & let your heart lead the way Ohhh... What do you say? 

Just close your eyes & let your heart lead the way.... oh, what do you say..... 

The End...... 

("What do you say?" belongs to the country star Reba. I do not DO NOT, take possesien in this song or its lyrics. Thank you, bye-bye!!!) 


End file.
